The Partners And The Line
by perscribo
Summary: A collection of one-shot, all about that famous line that stands between Booth and Brennan. Rated-M just to be safe, for later chapters. Chapter 6 now up! A little something for Halloween.
1. The Line In The Sand

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bones. Fox does. If I did Booth and Bones would be married with maybe a kid or two by now.

**Author's note**: A collection of one-shots, all about that famous line.

_A little inspiration I got while playing with my daughter at the playground._

The Line In The Sand

(Brennan POV)

"Booth! What are we doing here?"

"Bones, you said you were bored."

We had been at the annual Jeffersonian charity ball which honours all its rich and famous patrons, when I got dragged out of the building by my partner of three years.

"I merely stated that I did not find most of the people who decided to strike up a conversation with me intellectually stimulating."

"Exactly." Booth flashes me a smug smile. "You told me you were bored, I decided to fix it."

I roll my eyes at him. "By talking me to a playground in the middle of the night?"

"Come on Bones, it's fun." Booth takes a step towards me. I barely hear the crunch of grass under his feet, invading my personal space, like he always does. I smell his cologne, that familiar smell that I have long learned to associate with comfort, safety…. And a strange tug at my heart even my genius mind can't quite comprehend.

"Trust me." His voice now almost a whisper.

In the dim light, I can make out his brown eyes, I stare and he stares back. Another one of those moments when I feel more than a simple tug at my heart. We've been having a lot of these moments lately. I'm sure if I mentioned this to Angela she'd have something to say about it.

A split second, and he blinks us out of our trance-like state. He takes a few steps back and turns, pointing at a couple of swings a the far end of the empty playground. Empty save for the two of us.

"Look Bones, swings." He flashes me his that Seeley Booth charm smile, the one that I've been ignoring for years but lately doing so with greater difficulty. "Come on, I'll push you."

With that he takes of running towards the swings that are gently swaying in the night breeze.

"Booth!" I call after him. He seems to have forgotten that I'm in a gown and heels.

He turns to look at me and I lift my dress shrugging at my heels.

He grins and comes running towards me. At times like this he reminds me of Parker, boundless energy waiting to be unleashed.

"If you wanted me to carry you, all you had to do was ask." There's a mischievous glint in his eye. Before I can protest, I find myself being swept off my feet and into his strong arms. I can't help but throw my head back and giggle. Only Seeley Booth can bring out the little girl hidden deep inside me.

He drops me to my feet when we get to the swings.

"Kick off your shoes Bones." He holds the swing steady, waiting for me to get on.

Why not? I do as he asks of me. Soon I'm flying through the cool night air, pumping my legs, enjoying the feel of the wind in my hair. Every couple of seconds I feel his warm hands on my back, giving me a firm but gentle push.

"Higher Booth."

"I'm trying," I hear him reply. "Who knew you weighed so much?"

"I do not!"

I hear him laugh behind me.

"You're drunk. Intoxicated by alcohol."

There is a moment of silence and I no longer feel his hands pushing me. I wonder if I've angered him or he really is drunk and passed out on the ground.

"Am not." I hear his voice in the distance.

I slow down, the momentum of the swing dying down I plant my bare feet on the warm sand.

I make out his form, a short distance away. I pick up my heels and walk towards him. He is tracing a line in the sand.

"Booth, what are you doing?"

He doesn't reply, simply keeps his eyes locked on mine and walks slowly towards me. He has invaded my personal space again. My heart flutters. Flutters? He has a line.

"Proving that I'm not drunk." He wears a lopsided grin on his lips.

He points to our feet. I realize that he's walked along the straight line he's traced.

"I'm not drunk." He repeats.

"Apparently not." I reply in a soft voice. I can feel his hot breath on my face. Our eyes are locked again. The second time in minutes we've had a moment. Tug. An invisible string is pulling at my heart. It's a cold night out and I involuntarily shiver.

"Cold Bones?"

I nod.

He slips off the jacket of his tuxedo, and wraps it round my shoulders. I feel his hands linger longer that they should. I see him swallow. Something flashes in his eyes. This is all very confusing.

Again he changes the subject. "Slides Bones."

He ascends the steps to a nearby slide.

"You'll hurt your back again." I call after him.

"Nothing you can't fix right Bones?"

He laughs as he goes down the slide. I laugh along.

"Booth."

"What Bones?"

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"This is fun."

He smiles and makes his way towards me again. We're standing on opposite sides of the line that he had traced.

"Why did you draw the line Booth?"

Booth gives me the you're-asking-the-obvious-look. "I told you, to prove that I'm not – "

"No Booth. The other line. You said – "

"Bones, you know why." He understands my meaning immediately and cuts me off.

I sigh. I'm not sure why I'm having these questions and thoughts in my head.

"Because we're partners. And partners can't be in a romantic relationship together. Because people will try to get to me to get to you."

"That's right Bones." He sounds unconvincing. It's a half-truth, we both know it.

I continue. "Because I'm not good enough for you. Because you want the white picket fence and the wife that will stay home and take care of you and the kids, but I'm not. "

"Bones!" He practically yells the nickname that he had given me.

His face is all seriousness. He waves his index finger at me, as if admonishing Parker. "Don't ever think that."

"Then why'd - ."

I see hurt in his eyes.

"Don't ever think that." We're now inches apart and his voice softens. "You Bones, are more than good enough for me. If it's anyone who's undeserving, it's me. I mean you're a genius, why'd you want to hang out with someone like me…I don't need the white picket fence, the wife who stays at home, the kids, I just need Parker… and..... You know why we can't Bones. If something happened to you because of me…"

"Booth, people are trying to kill us all the time. And we aren't even in a relationship. If we let fear rule our actions, then what we do, putting criminals away is meaningless." I take a breath. "Well ok maybe we're in a surrogate relationship like Sweets said, so maybe it doesn't count."

A light flashes in his eyes. Like a spark. I feel his feet shifting in the sand. He grins his knee-weakening grin again. I feel his left hand take mine. With his right hand he points to our feet. I see that he has smoothed out the line he had earlier traced.

"You're right. I'm the biggest idiot in the world. There." He points his finger empathically towards the sand. "The line, it's gone."

I feel a grin slowly spread across my face. He leans towards me and I find myself holding my breath in anticipation. Our lips meet, not under circumstances of blackmail like before, but out of our own free-will. The kiss is passionate yet calm, brimming of a promise of more to come, brimming of pent-up tension waiting to be released.

When we break for air he has an awe-struck look on his face.

"Bones. That was amazing."

"I know."

"I'm a happy man." He laughs tossing his head back, unbridled joy.

"You're intoxicated." I repeat my earlier words, teasing.

"Only with you."

_Reviews please!_


	2. The Deception In The Line

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Bones. Fox does.

The Deception In The Line

_Booth POV_

I am annoyed. Irritated. This was not how I planned to spend my Saturday evening. Couples therapy? I've got tickets to the Capitals. And if we don't end our session soon, I'm gonna miss the game. Who's idea was it for a session on Saturday anyway? I had already voiced my dislike of having therapy on Saturdays to Bones. Apparently my opinion doesn't matter as much as I thought. Sweets is going on and on about something. I wish I was allowed to bring my gun.

"Agent Booth? Agent Booth?" The kid's calling me. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Huh?" I glance over to my partner, then back at Sweets.

"I was asking you two if there has been any changes in you relationship lately?"

"What? Changes? No." I shake me head. I turn to look at my very attractive partner.

She pouts a little, as if thinking. "Nnnnoooo." She replies as if thinking it through. Damn she's cute when she does that. I take in a deep breath to keep my feelings in check.

"Somehow I detect some unresolved tension between you two. Sexual tension maybe?"

"No. No way." I insist.

"Then Agent Booth, you wouldn't mind if Dr Brennan and I started seeing each other?"

I burst out laughing. The thought is incredulous.

"That, would be highly unlikely." Bones states. "While you do have striking features, they are nowhere near as symmetrical as those in men whom I find attractive."

Is she referring to me? I feel my ego swell.

Sweets looks annoyed now. "It was a hypothetical question. Agent Booth, what if Dr Brennan started seeing someone else, say another hunky FBI agent for example."

I banish bad flashbacks of Bones and Sully from my mind. Bad, bad memories.

"Booth would go to great lengths to find out about, investigate the man I'm dating, and try to interfere with our dates." Bones states matter-of-factly. "He may even threaten the man with bodily harm if he doesn't treat me well."

"The question was directed at Agent Booth, Dr Brennan."

"Bones answered correctly." I reply, proud that she has described my reaction so well.

"And those actions tell me that you're in fact jealous if Dr Brennan were to date."

"What? Me?" I scoff. "No. I'm just looking out for my partner, as most partners do. I just want to make sure she's well taken care of, that she doesn't end up with some scum who doesn't appreciate her."

I hope I didn't give to much away.

"Right." Sweets looks unconvinced. He directs his attention to Bones now.

"And what about you Dr Brennan, what would you do if Agent Booth started dating say a really good-looking woman."

"I would have no problems with that. Booth is a well-structured, healthy adult male in his prime, I can imagine he needs one if not many women to satisfy his biological urges."

How can she answer that question so nonchalantly?

"What? Bones!" Now she's making me nervous. "You make me sound as if I'm some sex-crazy guy who'd sleep with any woman who so much as smiles at me. I thought you knew me better than that."

"So there's no possibility of the two of you ever being in a relationship with each other?" Sweets asks.

"No!" We both answer in unison.

"From your answers, I would have to say that you two care deeply for each other and is evident that you would behave has a jealous lover would if you knew that the other were dating other people."

"Come on Sweets. No way. She's my partner."

"Yes Booth is correct. But I would have to admit, Booth and I are in a relationship."

My eyes grow large and I can't understand why Bones would say that. "Bones!"

"Like you said before Sweets, we are in a relationship, a surrogate relationship."

I let out a breath. Sweets looks annoyed.

"Booth has a line." She adds.

"Yeah I do."

"A line he would never cross." Bones sounds like she's a bigger believer of my line than me.

"Yeah. Bones is right. I'm a man of my word."

"So there's no possibility of us ever being in a relationship with each other."

"Look Sweets I'd love to stay and chat," I glance at my watch, "But I got tickets to tonight's game."

I stand, as does Bones. I grab her coat and help her into it as we make a hasty retreat from Sweets' office.

"Don't forget our next session on Tuesday!" I hear the kid call after us.

In the safety of my SUV, Bones speaks as I pull out onto the road.

"You think he knows?"

"What about us?" I smile. "No way. We were way too convincing. Especially when you mentioned my line. I bet that really got him convinced."

"Everyone would find out eventually."

"I know." I grin. "But this secret relationship thing is kinda fun, don't you think?"

"It is." She smiles back at me.

Ten minutes of driving in silence and I can't take it any more.

"Bones. Did you mean what you said, about me and biological urges? I mean you don't think I take my relationships lightly do you? You made it sound like I'm the kind of guy who would date many women at the same time."

I turn to glance at her and she has a mischievous grin on her lips.

"I had to convince Sweets. Besides I know about your biological urges. I have first-hand knowledge. We do have a lot of sex."

I laugh. "Only because you ask it of me."

"Truth is I'd probably break the arm of any other woman who tried to get her hands on you."

I laugh even louder. "That's my girl!"

I reach over and take her hand in mine, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"You know....us, Bones, I'm serious about us. I'm in this for the long haul."

"I know Booth. So am I." She frees her hand from mine and runs it up the length of my thigh. She's turning me on.

"Bones, we have tickets to the Capitals remember?"

"If you weren't so insistent we get to therapy on time, we could have had time for sex, and Sweets would probably not have picked up on all that pent up tension between us."

"I didn't want to miss the game." I whine.

"The last time we had sex was on Monday." Bones states a fact that I'm painfully aware of. She cups me through my pants and I groan.

"I know Bones. Look I'm not the one who was so tired every night that she went straight to bed, the entire week."

"We just closed a really difficult case. I was working almost twenty-four hours a day!" She removes her hand from my erection which is straining against my all too tight pants, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Ok, ok. Don't get your panties in a bunch. I promise Bones, once we get home from the game, Ill give you the best sex you ever had."

"Break the laws of physics?"

"Exactly Bones."

"My panties are not in a bunch."

"Figure of speech Bones."

I pull up at the parking lot.

"Are we at the hockey game?"

I give her my best charm smile and lean over and capture her lips in mine. After a long, passionate kiss we break, both out of breath.

"The last time I took you to a Capitals game you thought we were going to watch baseball."

"I'm a fast learner." Bones smiles and my heart flutters. She's so beautiful.

"Let's go Bones. And I promise you, when we get back to your apartment later, I'd make you scream so much you'd be begging me to stop."

"I hold you to your word Booth."

"I'm a man of my word Bones, a man of my word."


	3. The Father And The Line

**Disclaimer: **Bones is property of Fox. Not mine. Given a choice, if Bones was mine, Booth and Brennan would be jumping each other every episode!

_Thank you for all your reviews and positive feedback. Really appreciate it and makes me want to write more. Here's another one-shot. Enjoy!_

The Father And The Line

_Brennan POV_

"What's wrong Bones?" Booth asks as soon as I hang up. He's gotten very good at reading me like an open book, and to be honest it's disconcerting.

"It's my Dad." My voice trembles.

"Max? Is he ok?" Booth's face is etched with concern.

"He's been in an accident." I instinctively bury my face into his chest, much like I did, the day when I thought Russ was dead.

Booth holds me, tightly to himself. His strong arms soothing me. "I'm sure he's gonna be alright."

The tears roll down my face, soaking his suit jacket. I'm certain people outside my office are gossiping away.

"Come on," Booth says, gently lifting my head to look at him with a finger under my chin. "Max is a tough guy. He'll be fine."

I nod, half-convinced.

"I need to get to the hospital."

"I'm driving."

Nearly an hour later we're sitting outside the OR, waiting for word on my father. By this time Russ has arrived. Booth keeps his distance, wanting to give Russ and me space but at the same time not straying far away, always ready to be there if I need him.

Hours pass and evening turns to night and night into the early hours of the next day. We are now in my father's hospital room. Dad has undergone surgery to repair his ruptured spleen. He also has a broken clavicle and fibia to show for. Given the nature of his accident, I must say he is fortunate to get away with these injuries. The doctors have assured Russ and me that Dad will make a full recovery, albeit a little slower. He isn't young anymore.

Russ has gone home to Amy and the girls, assured that I would stay with Dad till dawn. Russ was initially reluctant to leave, until Booth promised he would stay with me until he returned in the morning.

I sit by my father's bed, his hand in mine. He had woke from the anaesthesia, lucid enough for brief moments for me to update him on what happened and to provide the local police with an account of what happened. Now the pain medication has lulled him back to sleep. His room is silent, save for the steady beeping of monitors that keep track of his vital signs. Booth still maintains his distance. If he is uncomfortable about being here he never once shows it. He stands at the door frame, leaning his head against it, his arms folded across his chest.

I remember the last time we were in a similar situation. He had allowed Russ to see Haley before taking him into custody. On impulse, out of my immense gratitude I had kissed him briefly on the cheek. I thought nothing of it, until today, wondering if he is expecting something similar.

I need to use the bathroom, and I ask Booth to sit with my Dad. He nods, giving my hand a quick squeeze. In the bathroom, I splash cold water on my face. Feeling momentarily refreshed, I dry off with a paper towel. It's been a long day and I stare at my reflection in the mirror. A tired looking woman stares back at me. I'm grateful for Booth, that he has been with me all this while since I got the news of Dad's accident. He has been my silent pillar of strength. Somehow, somewhere, I had started to equate Booth with comfort, security, and maybe more? I shake my head at myself. I don't like how I sense myself becoming more dependant on my partner.

I can almost hear his voice in my head telling me that's what partners do. But is it really? Or have we been using this partner thing as an excuse to indulge in something we both don't dare to admit? I'm not sure why I'm having this epiphany right now, in the ladies room of DC General, where my Dad lies recovering from surgery.

Wearily I make my way back to Dad's room. I hear voices, speaking in hushed tones. Dad's awake again.

"So are you sleeping with my daughter?"

The audacity of my Dad's question jars my fatigued mind awake.

"I told you before Max. The answer is the same as before. No."

They had this conversation before?!

"And before you ask," I hear the exasperation in Booth's tone. "I'm not gay, and no it's not because of you or your really long rap sheet." Booth pauses to take a breath. "And yes, I find your daughter very attractive. Bones is beautiful, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes upon."

I feel my cheeks burn. I'm blushing.

"Then what's keeping you from asking her out already?"

"I – " Booth pauses. Good question Dad. What is keeping him if he's that attracted to me? I remember his line.

"Look Max, Bones is amazing. This totally amazing, genius forensic anthropologist, and I'm just a lowly FBI agent. I'll be lucky if my IQ is half hers. I – she – Bones deserves better."

"Son you can't possibility think that." I hear Dad reply. "The first time saw you, I knew. I knew you were the one who'd protect her, who'd be there for her, even when I couldn't. You have a good heart Booth, and you're a good man. And like I told you I want that for her."

"Max." Booth sighs. "I – sometimes, two people, because of their circumstances shouldn't be together. Bones drives me crazy. In a good way. I can't stop thinking about her. I'm nuts about her. Been so for a long time now. She's my Bones, my everything. But I can't. We can't. So I drew a line, a line I shouldn't cross."

Now they're talking about me like I'm some precious commodity, some object that needs an owner.

"Forget the line Booth. Can you really bear to see her lonely all her life? Never to know what it's like to be loved by a man who loves her as much as you?"

Love? Where did that come from?

"It's really simple." Dad is obviously much better if he can be talking at such great length about me to Booth. "I remember how her mother used to take my breath away, every time she walked into the room. Tempe, she's so much like her mother. Beautiful."

I don't hear Booth respond but he has already admitted that he thinks I'm attractive.

"Bones takes my breath away." Booth states after a pause, his tone serious.

"It's simple Booth." Dad repeats himself. "You're crazy about her, you want her to be happy, take her, love her, show her what it's like. What are you waiting for? For you guys to be old and needing walkers? If I didn't make myself clear the last time, I'm telling you straight in the face. I'm giving you permission to be with my very beautiful daughter. In fact you're the only guy I know who has my stamp of approval. If something happened to me I'd be happy to die knowing you'd take care of her for the rest of your life."

I hear Booth chuckle a little. I do not want to be objectified. I can't just stand here and listen to them talk about me like that. I march into the room.

"Glad to see you're feeling much better Dad."

Booth has this look of terror on his face. He looks like he's either about to throw up or faint.

"I can't believe how worried I was about you." I glare at my father. "You two have nothing better to do than talk about me, like I'm some object being passed from one man to another."

With that I storm out of the room, angry.

I hear Booth running after me. The nurses hush him, and I hear him slow his pace. I feel his hand grip my upper arm. Firm but not painful.

"Bones."

He comes round to face me.

"What?" I don't try to mask my annoyance.

"Look don't be angry ok Bones?"

"You guys had this conversation before?!"

Booth looks a little guilty. "When your Dad worked at the Jeffersonian. He thought we were sleeping together. I had to correct him. He was worried I was holding back because of him."

"Why _are_ you holding back?"

"What?" He seems worried he has heard me wrongly.

I repeat my question. "Why are you holding back?" My anger is subsiding.

"I – you heard why."

"Well you're wrong. I don't think your IQ is half mine, in fact I think you're a very smart man Booth."

"Thanks Bones. Coming from you, it means alot."

"Your line. You really put it there cos you thought you're not good enough for me?"

Booth nods slowly. He gulps. "That and I- you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Well you and Parker. And I can't risk losing the both of you. I know you, and how you feel about relationships. I'm scared Bones. I can't risk losing you, your friendship. I want to love you, the way Max said, but I'd rather not if it means not even being able to be friends with you."

His words move me. Dad is right. I've never had a man love me like deep down I know how Booth loves me. Another epiphany. That's two tonight. Well technically it's morning.

"You won't lose me Booth."

His jaw drops. His face looks confused.

"Bones, are you saying, you're ok with us being together? Of me loving you? It won't freak you out? The thought of us being together in a commited monogamous relationship for the rest of our lives?"

"There's someone for everyone right Booth? I just have to be open enough to see it."

I offer shy smile, and I see his lips turn slightly into one too.

"I'm open enough to see it now Booth."

"If this wasn't a hospital I'd kiss you right now Bones."

"Instead?" I ask, mischevious.

"Let's save it for later, in the car. Right now? Let's settle for telling your Dad. I'm sure it'll make him a happy man."

I allow Booth to take my hand and we walk back to Dad's room. Dad can finally set his heart at ease.


	4. The Line In The Club

**Disclaimer: **Bones and its characters are property of Fox. I just borrow them and take them on a spin occasionally.

_This one is a result of a rather vivid BB dream I had, and I thought I just had to get it out of my head. I know the title's a little crappy but I really couldn't think of a better one. _

_Booth_

I pull of my sweatpants leaving only my boxers on as I climb into bed. My date with Kelly went well. At least better than the first. I managed to listen to her talk and be genuinely interested in what she was saying for about half an hour before I started to compare her to Bones. When I asked Kelly, a fellow FBI agent who had recently transferred from LA, out I made it clear that I wasn't looking for anything long term, just some female company and maybe we could satisfy each others' biological urges, as Bones would put it.

Our third date and nothing more than an obligatory kiss on her lips when I dropped her off at her apartment. Kelly never complained, although she did make an effort to dress a little more scantily this time and even tried to feel me up while we were kissing at her door. Ordinarily I would have been interested, aroused and I would have been able to push my mind past Bones, and I probably would have been able to achieve some form of release with my date by now. It's just that it's been awhile since I dated. Somehow after that dating two guys at one time thing that Bones did, I never really thought it necessary or felt the need to seek out another woman. I had been content for a long time now to have Bones at my side, with the occasional time-stopping stares we'd exchange and the fleeting touches with my hand on the small of her back, or when my hand accidentally brushes hers when we walk side-by-side.

When Bones found out I was going on another date with Kelly she gave me her usual "It's perfectly normal that a man looks to a woman to satisfy his biological urges" speech. I was disappointed, but this is Bones. What was I expecting?

Too much thinking for tonight. Tomorrow I'd meet Kelly at work. I know she was expecting more from tonight, I guess I'll have to apologize.

I close my eyes. Just as I'm about to fall asleep the ringing of my cellphone jolts me awake. _Not another case! _I groan as I reach for the bedside lamp, flicking it on. I put my cellphone to my ear.

"Booth."

"Hey Agent Hot Stuff."

"Angela? Is Bones alright?" I'm instantly upright, my body tensing, expecting bad news.

"Wow, you _are_ good. You read minds now?"

"What happened to her? Where is she?"

"Calm down Booth. Bren's ok – for now."

"For now?"

I hear the regular beat of music in the background."

"We're at Liquid Ecstasy. Bren insisted I went with her for a couple of drinks after work."

Bones? Drinks after work? This isn't like her.

"Is she ok?" Alarms are still ringing in my head. If Angela's calling, it can't be good.

"Relax big guy. Bren and I had a few drinks too many and we're in no shape to drive. I'd call Jack but he's not picking up his cell. We need a ride home."

"Liquid Ecstasy?"

"You know where it is?"

"Yeah Angela, I do." I'm already out of bed, cradling my phone between my ear and shoulder and pulling on my jeans.

"You'd better hurry, Bren's really wasted."

Great. A really drunk Bones.

"I'll use my siren." I sigh as I grab my T-shirt and keys and hurry out the door.

It couldn't be more than half an hour but it feels too long. When I pull up to my destination I hastily exit my SUV. I immediately see Angela standing at the entrance to the club.

"Angela, where's Bones?" I hurry to her.

"Bren's inside."

"Inside? You left Bones alone inside?"

"Bren's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Besides she's got a black belt in karate."

"Hey Booth!"

I turn to see Hodgins walking towards us. "Sorry Booth. After talking to you, Hodgins called and I told him to come give me a ride home."

"Bones?" I'm now desperate to find her, still not quite believing Angela has left her drunk and alone in that noisy club. There's no telling what kind of people are in there.

Angela dangles a set of keys from her hand. I recognize the keys to Bones' car and apartment. "Relax." That's the third time from Angela tonight. "I took her keys so she wouldn't try to drive herself home."

"I'm beat. I'm going home with Hodgins. Bren's been in there alone for… about ten minutes now. You better get in there." She winks conspiratorially at me then loops her arm round Hodgins as they leave.

I stuff Bones' keys which Angela had dropped into my open palm into my pocket and duck into the club. The music is loud and there's a sea of people in there. _Where is Bones?_ I try the bar, describing Bones to a not too helpful bartender. I want to flash my badge but realize I've left it, with my gun at home. I wander around the club, trying to locate my partner among what seems like a multitude of faces. I dial her cell, but it's useless. There's no way she'd hear her phone in all this noise.

Finally to my relief I see her. She's dancing between two men. I've never known Bones to dance like this. As I push past people and near her, I realize why she's gathered quite a following. She's gyrating her hips to the beat of the music. She has her arms round the neck of the man facing her, and he seems all too happy to rub up against her jerking hips. Another man stands behind her, his hands on her hips. I watch as Bones grinds her cute behind into him. What's gotten into Bones? The sight makes my blood boil and I force my way past the few remaining people dancing in my way, keeping me from my Bones.

The man whom Bones is hugging is making his move, running a hand towards her breast. Bones doesn't seem to mind. I grab his wrist before his hand reaches its prize, pushing him back against the crowd.

"Back off." I growl menacingly. The guy who was behind Bones seems to get the hint and retreats towards the bar. The other guy however doesn't seem to want to back down. I clench my hands into a fist, ready to beat the crap out of him.

"I saw her first." He takes a step towards me.

"I said, back off my girl." I take a step to meet him.

The man looks like he wants a fight, and I'd be happy to oblige, especially after seeing him grope at Bones.

"Booth!" Bones seems to snap out of her trance and realize I'm there. She flings her arms round my neck, pulling me to her.

The man shakes his head angrily at me then disappears into the crowd behind him.

"Bones!" I hiss into her ear. "What do you think you're doing?"

She laughs. "I'm dancing Booth. Glad you could join me." There is a strong smell of alcohol on her breath. How much did she have to drink?

She starts to jerk and gyrate her hips against me, and I instantly feel myself harden. I could give in to my urges now. The way she's acting I could just do her against the club's bathroom wall. _Snap out of it Seeley! She's your partner. The line, remember the line!_

"Let's go Bones." I take her hand in mine.

She pulls it out of mine. She pouts slightly, making me ache for her even more. She's so attractive when she lets her guard down. "But you just got here."

I have to shout to make myself heard above the noise. "You're drunk Bones. I'm taking you home."

I grab her hand, firmly this time and pull her out of the club. She reluctantly follows, not putting up much of a fight. I help her into the passenger side of my SUV, the usual seat she occupies in the day and close the door. I get in the driver's side, check to see that she's buckled herself in before pulling out onto the road. The clock in the car flashes 1.30am.

The image of Bones dancing with those two men, letting her inhibitions go replays in my mind. It's sensual, and it arouses me but at the same time angers me. If I hadn't one there in time, she would have undoubtedly ended up in bed with either one or both of them.

"What were you thinking Bones?" I'm not sure if she's in the right frame of mind to answer.

"I was just having a good time Booth." She shoots back. I detect anger in her voice as well.

"Those two guys were ready to jump you any moment."

"I can't get any sexual release while you can?"

"What?!"

"Perhaps you're bitter because your date with Agent Swanson got interrupted because of me. If you must know, I told Angela not to call you."

"This has nothing to do with my date with Kelly."

Bones laughs sarcastically. Then the realization hits me. Bones is jealous!

I test my theory. "Yeah Bones. I was making love to Kelly when Angela called. Too bad we had to reschedule."

"I never asked you to come get me Booth." Bones spits out. "In fact if you hadn't interrupted me with that guy I was dancing with, I'd be probably achieving my climax sometime tonight."

"That guy? Bones you don't even know his name! How could you act like, like…" I remember my speech to her about crappy sex and making love. "You'd just be having crappy sex with what's his name."

"Well at least it's better than no sex!"

"Bones!" She exasperates me to no end and yet that's one of her qualities I find attractive. I must be masochistic.

"It makes you angry to think of me with some other man?" She's on a roll here, and knows she's hit a nerve with me. She knows how to push my buttons, but I know how to push hers as well.

"Just like it pisses you off to think of me with Kelly. Admit it Bones. You're jealous."

"I'm not – " She stops mid-sentence. She grabs my arm. "Pull over Booth!"

I've rescued Jared from situations like this many times before, and I know that Bones means it. I slam on the brakes, pulling over to the side of the road.

Bones throws the door open and I can immediately hear her retching. My heart aches for her and I am instantly guilty for making her so worked up although I know it can't be the cause of her losing her dinner on the side of the road.

I grab a bottle of water from the back of my SUV and walk over to Bones. She's still puking, and I rub her back gently. She rubs her mouth with the back of her shirt sleeve and lifts her head, taking a breath. I see tears stream down her face. Damn, I've hurt her more deeply than I intended. I know the tears could be a result of her vomiting but I shouldn't have lied to her about sleeping with Kelly.

"Here." I hand her the water and she takes a swig from the bottle, gargling her mouth before spitting the water onto the road.

When she's satisfied she doesn't need to vomit anymore she climbs back into the SUV. We hit the road again. I muster the courage for an apology, ready to admit to my lie.

"Look Bones…" I glance in her direction. Her eyes are closed, she's asleep. I sigh. This will have to wait till morning. We make it back to her apartment. She's dead to the world. I hook one arm beneath her knees and another round her back. Her head slumps into my chest, her hair a tangled mess. Even like this she's beautiful.

I unlock the door to her apartment and lower her onto her bed. Her clothes smell of a mixture of booze, cigarette smoke and her own vomit. I can't let her sleep in this. Panic-stricken I realize I have to undress Bones! _Keep your cool Seeley. She's just your partner, just your partner._

I repeat the mantra in my head as I pull off her heels. My trembling hands unbutton her shirt, slipping it off her. I gasp at the sight of her breasts, rising and falling steadily and yearn to see what's under her lacy bra. My hands shake even more as I unbuckle her pants and slide them off her legs. My cock is so hard it's almost unbearable. I can't tear my eyes away from the eight. Bones clad in a lacy bra and matching panties, her milky smooth skin, her never-ending legs. I wonder what it would feel like to be inside her. Guilt stands next to me, accusing me. How can I think like this? She's passed out and I'm thinking highly inappropriate thoughts about her. Being tortured as a prisoner of war, I can take, but this… this is hell. _Get a grip Seeley! _

Somehow I manage to will my hands to pull the covers over her. I want to make sure she's ok. Her couch would serve as my bed tonight. I turn out the lights and make my way to her couch. I need either a cold shower or to jerk off in her bathroom. Neither option appeals to me right now. Sighing I hope that my rock hard erection would somehow disappear after I fall asleep. That is if I can sleep. The image of Bones in her underwear has been burned into my memory, teasing me of what I can't have.

I'm vaguely aware of someone nudging me. My eyes snap open, Where am I? Last night comes back to me. I'm still in Bones' apartment. I focus on Bones' scrunched up face staring down at me. She's wearing a robe now thankfully. I'm not sure how I managed to fall asleep.

"Bones?" I sit up, scooting over so Bones can sit next to me. "You ok?"

"No need to shout Booth. I'm having a headache."

"You were drunk. You passed out in the car."

"I don't remember much of last night." I'm relieved. "Did we have sexual intercourse?"

"Why'd you ask that?" The pitch of my voice goes up an octave and my throat feels dry.

"I remember dancing with you last night."

I groan inwardly, I hope she doesn't recall our conversation in the car.

"I remember you saying you'll take me home, the next thing I know I wake up in my bed, in my underwear, and I find you sleeping on my couch."

"We didn't…. you know, do anything last night Bones. I would never – "

"Never. That's right. We're just partners, you have a line." I detect a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Bones it's not like that."

"I have a splitting headache Booth." She pinches the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.

I get up, returning a minute later with a couple of aspirins and a glass of water. Bones accepts them wordlessly.

We sit in awkward silence for awhile. I want to explain things to her.

"Booth, weren't you supposed to be on a date with Agent Swanson last night?"

"Yeah."

She speaks before I can. "How'd you end up here?"

"Angela called. She said you two were in no shape to drive and needed a ride home. You passed out and I got worried, I never seen you like this."

"I'm sorry I interrupted your date."

I sigh. "No Bones. Don't' be. I was gonna tell Kelly today that things aren't working out between us."

"After just three dates?"

"I feel nothing for her. She even tried to show more of her thigh tonight but I felt nothing. Couldn't even get it up when she feeling me over when I drove her home."

"So you guys didn't - "

"No Bones. I never slept with Allison."

"You're in great shape and you're young. You shouldn't be having erectile dysfunction, I know a good doctor – "

"Bones!" If only she knew how hard I was for her last night. "I don't have any problems in that department ok?"

"When you said you couldn't get it up, I assumed you were referring to your – "

"Yeah Bones." I stop her before she says that word to describe my anatomy. "I was, but the only reason for that is because I'm not attracted to her, at all."

"I see. She's not blonde." Bones concludes.

_What is it with her?_ I want to scream to her that I don't have a thing for blondes. Rebecca and Tessa were a coincidence. I have a thing for her. I want to tell her, the only stupid reason I went out with Kelly was a feeble attempt to get her out of my head by trying to distract myself with another woman. Trying but failing badly.

"You got it wrong Bones." I want to tell her, it's on the tip of my tongue. But I need to know if she would return my sentiment.

"Why were you at the club, drinking yourself silly last night? You had men all over you. I, I never seen you like this."

"I – " Bones sighs. "For some reason unknown to myself, I hated the thought of you and Agent Swanson together. I just thought I'd go out and do something instead of staying home and thinking about what the two of you were doing."

I want to laugh but I hold back. We're exploring uncharted territories here. "You're jealous." I hazard.

"It is a feeling I'm not accustomed with but I do believe so."

I grin like an idiot. I grab her and pull her to me for a tight hug. Not a guy hug, but a I'm-so-relieved-you-feel-the-same-way hug.

"Booth my headache."

"Sorry Bones." I release her. I grab a piece of paper and pencil from the coffee table, drawing a straight line across it. I hand her the pencil.

"That's my line Bones. I've been waiting. Waiting years for you to say you'll erase it."

She regards the pencil in my hand for a moment as if trying to decipher what I mean. She takes the paper and pencil from my hand and places it back on the coffee table. My heart sinks. Suddenly her lips are crashing on mine with such force I'm pushed back onto the couch.

We kiss our sweet first kiss. Nothing like the one under the mistletoe. Her lips taste amazing as I suck on them, our tongues exploring. I'm hard under my jeans.

"What are you doing Bones?" I gasp.

"Erasing your line in a better way than you suggested."

I laugh. She grinds her centre against my erection.

"I believe I stand corrected."

"I told you Bones, I have no problems in that department." She smiles as she lowers her head to kiss me again.

_Sorry I know this is really long for a one-shot but there was so much I had to get off my chest. Hope you all liked it. Reviews please!_


	5. The Ice And The Line

**Disclaimer: **Bones is property of Fox, not mine, but I do borrow the characters out for a spin now and then.

_I just absolutely loved The Fire in the Ice. The last scene was so beautiful. Here's how I see the events of that episode could have changed things for BB. This was intended to be short but it ended up being a long one-shot again._

_Brennan_

"I'll never make you fall, I'm always here." Booth's words to me at the ice skating rink resounds in my head.

While we were on the ice, while he was teaching me how to skate, the adrenaline high prevented me from thinking too much in to his words. Now driving home in my car, the quietness of the early morning hour makes me think about what was said between us.

I steal a glance at Booth to make sure he's not asleep. Ordinarily he would have made a big deal out of me driving him but tonight he didn't. He's not asleep but does look a little tired. He's staring out the window at the empty streets.

The little red light on my dashboard illuminates the time. 4:13.

"Booth?"

"I'm still awake Bones."

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Huh?"

"While we were skating, did you mean what you said?"

"Bones.,why would I say something I don't mean?"

"That thing you said about always being with me?"

"Is this about Agent Perotta again?"

Booth sighs. His hand lightly brushes mine. Again the adrenaline that flowed through me back at the rink prevented me from appreciating the full impact of his touch on me, and besides back then I was clinging to him for dear life. His contact with me now, without the fight-or-flight hormone running through me, sends shivers down my spine, and my heart races.

"Bones, whatever your science says doesn't matter. I know it here," he points to his chest. "Nothing's gonna change what we have."

I nod. It wasn't about Perotta. I trust that when Booth told me not to worry about her, I shouldn't. I don't know why I was so bothered by her working with us anyway. She had to ask me about Booth and flirting.

Booth is holding his once broken right hand in his left. He winces slightly.

"You shouldn't have removed the cast on your own. You had a couple more weeks left with it."

"You heard the doc at the ER. The x-rays showed it's completely healed. It just aches a little."

"I'll take a look at it once we get back to your apartment."

"You got x-ray vision now Bones?"

I scowl at his teasing. He gives me his award-winning grin. We drive in silence again until my thoughts get the better of me again.

"Agent Perotta – "

"Bones!" Booth whines.

"Let me finish Booth."

"Fine!"

"Earlier at the game, before you suffered a concussion, she asked me if you usually flirted with women. She said your eyes twinkled at her."

"I was a suspect. I was trying to win her trust so that I'd get to work the case."

"I explained to Agent Perotta that twinkly eyes are result of wide dilation of the pupils, which is a result of interest or sexual attraction."

"Bones." Booth groans. "I told you, I'm not attracted to Agent Perotta ok?"

"I know that. I have noticed that your eyes twinkle when you're with me. In fact I think I've noticed that since we met for the first time. Agent Perotta's question made me think that you might be…."

"What attracted to you?"

"Are you Booth?"

His hand moves to rub his injured head. "This concussion thing must be getting the better of me." He lets out a breath. "Yes, Bones I am. I may not have realized it when we first met even though you said my eyes twinkled back then, but you're right, I am attracted to you Bones. I have been for some time now. That's why I have my line."

"Oh." His words although surprising me, don't alarm me as much as I thought it would. Somehow in my subconscious, I may have suspected he felt as much.

"I'm confused Booth. You're attracted to me but you have a line."

"Yeah." He sighs. "You know how I told you how some people shouldn't be in a relationship. We _are_ those some people. Before you read too much into this, I have my reasons ok? I mean, I can't risk things not working out and us not being able to be friends anymore."

"You are assuming our relationship, if we were to have a romantic one is doomed from the start."

"No Bones. I think if we do get together, what we have would last forever. But I know you don't believe in stuff like this and love, so until you do, I, we can't cross that line. Do you believe in love, and forever?"

He's got me. "No, Booth you know I don't."

"Then you understand why we can't be together, not yet anyway."

"You logic is flawed. How would I know what it's like if you don't show me?" That didn't come out right.

I feel rather than see Booth's wide grin. "You want me to show you?"

"Nevermind Booth, forget I said that."

He chuckles. If I could I'd stop the car and leave him on the side of the road but I can't do that to him. Not at four in the morning.

We reach Booth's apartment and I'm still feeling angry. Like he cornered me into feeling or thinking about something I'd rather not.

We settle down on the couch, each with a cup of coffee.

"Look Bones. I'm sorry ok? I really appreciate that you're doing this, keeping me company and not allowing me to fall asleep. You must be tired too."

"I'm not."

"Liar."

"Just keep your mouth shut and watch tv. I can't wait for the 24 hours to be over and to go home!" I grab the remote and flick through the channels settling on some infomercial selling a weith-loss product.

An uneasy tension settles in on us. _Annoying man!_ Why does he have the ability to make me feel so angry and yet still come back for more?

I glance over at him to make sure he's not asleep. If he slips into a coma, I don't want to be accused of not doing my job. His eyes stare blankly at the television screen.

I begin to feel my eyelids grow heavy. _Don't fall asleep! _

My eyes snap open. Where am I? _Booth!_ I'm in Booth's apartment. The sunlight is streaming into this living room. I must have fallen asleep on the couch. I sit up, my neck aches.

I turn my head. Booth lies slumped onto the armrest of the other side of his small couch. _Oh no! I let him fall asleep!_ I immediately feel guilty for being angry at him. The last thing I said to him was that I couldn't wait to get away from him. I can't let him think that I don't care about him, or am angry with him. He means so much to me.

I let him fall asleep; I let him slip into a coma! I consider dialing 911. For some inane reason, a fairytale my mother used to tell Russ and me comes to mind. Something about a prince kissing a sleeping princess out of her deep slumber. I'm certainly not a prince and Booth not a princess and my brain tells me this is illogical and childish.

I take a breath and lean over to Booth. I can feel his breath on mine as I move closer to him. I close my eyes and press my lips to his. This isn't gonna work, the longer I delay medical attention to Booth the worse his outcome's going to be.

I'm about to pull apart from Booth when I feel his fingers run through my hair, then press my head gently in place. He's responding to my kiss and kissing back.

When we pull apart his eyes are open. His familiar twinkle is there and he's grinning like an idiot.

"So you changed your mind about love and forever?"

"I thought you might have slipped into a coma so, I was merely trying to give you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation."

"I'm pretty sure that's not the way to wake someone out of a coma. But I heard kissing might."

I'm speechless for once. I begin to fume.

"Bones. Relax ok? Yuo fell asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake you. I did some thinking and I must have fell asleep too." Booth looks serious. He takes my hand in his.

"My line doesn't have to be there. Maybe you're right. If I don't show you, then you'll never know what it's like, so there's no way you'll change your mind. So whaddya say Bones. Would you give me a chance to show you?"

My anger ebbs away. I slowly smile. Booth smiles back.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." I continue to smile as I lean towards him for another kiss.


	6. The Line In The Dust

_**I suddenly had the inspiration to re-vive this one. **_

The Line In The Dust

_Booth_

It's Halloween. I remember Bones once told me that when she was growing up she rarely got to go trick or treating. Since her parents were always on the run, they had to keep a low profile. Maybe that's why she always insists on going to the Jeffersonian Halloween party, always in her Wonder Woman costume.

This year I thought of something different. I talked Rebecca into letting me take Parker trick or treating in her neighborhood. Our last "date" with Parker at the diner went incredibly well despite my insecurities so I decided Bones should come along with us tonight.

I had adamantly refused to let her come in her Wonder Woman costume. It didn't seem appropriate and seeing her in that costume would probably give me a heart attack given that I'm finding it harder and harder to keep my feelings for her in check.

She had turned up tonight jeans and a simple button down shirt under her jacket much to my relief. We picked Parker from his mother's house and made our way round the neighborhood. The atmosphere is light and there are many other children with their parents out tonight.

I watch from a distance as Parker and Bones approach yet another house. After the fourth or was it fifth house I kinda lost track of how many.

"Trick or treat!" Parker grins as the door is opened to reveal a woman with her own young son.

"And what are you young man?"

"I'm a squint!" Parker replies enthusiastically.

The woman's face betrays her confusion.

"He means he's a scientist." Bones explains.

"Oh, aren't you a handsome little scientist."

The woman hands Parker a generous amount of candy.

"Thank you!"

Parker runs towards me, coming to a stop in front of me.

"Look Dad I've got lots of candy!"

"Yeah little man, that's quite a lot."

Bones walks up to me, beaming. She reminds me so much of a little girl, bubbling with excitement.

I place a hand on his shoulder. "It's getting late Parker. Time to get you home."

"Aw come on Dad, one more house, please?"

"Yeah come on Booth, one more?"

Normally I have trouble saying no to either one of them. With their forces combined I hardly stand a chance.

"Ok." I raise my hands in defeat. "One more, then you're going home."

"Yes!" Parker high-fives Bones and he heads down the street to the next house, Bones right behind him.

"You too Bones!" I call after her. She turns to grin at me and my heart skips a beat.

An elderly woman comes up to me.

"I've been watching you guys all night. My grandson is one house behind." She points to the little boy in the Batman costume standing at the door to the house Parker was at moments ago.

I smile back politely at her, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Looks like a nice family you've got there."

"Oh that's not my son's mother."

"Yes that seems to be the case more often than not. Not like me and my Phil. Married for forty years now."

I raise my eyebrows. Feigning interest in what she's saying, "Gotta teach me your secret to success some day huh?"

"It doesn't really mater though."

For a moment I'm not sure I'm following her train of thoughts. She nods towards Bones and Parker.

"She looks like she loves your son as if he were her own flesh and blood."

That she does. I want to verbalize that. I've always known but hearing it and admitting it to myself makes my heart seize.

"Whatever you do, you hold on tight to this one."

I grin at the sight of Bones and Parker walking back towards me.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks."

The old lady smiles and goes off to gather her grandson.

We get to Bones' apartment later that night after taking Parker home to Rebecca.

Tired I plop myself on Bones' couch. She sits next to me, the huge grin still on her face. She's so cute like that.

"Had fun Bones?"

"Yes, lots of it."

We lock eyes and for a moment I forget to breathe. She's so beautiful. My hand moves of its own volition, smoothing her cheek with the back of my hand. A split-second later I panic silently inside. I've been having more and more of these lapses in self-control lately.

"Trick or treat Bones." A quick save.

Bones smiles.

"Treat Booth."

I reach into my back pocket and pull out the lollipop Parker gave me earlier from his collection.

Bones accepts the lollipop with a smile.

"My turn. Trick or treat Booth."

Feeling mischievous I reply, "Trick."

"You're not supposed to say that!"

"Why not? What are you gonna wrap me up in toilet paper?"

Without warning she launches herself from her side of the couch, plating a kiss on my lips. I'm momentarily stunned. She sits back a smug look on her face.

"I – what – "

"I've been wanting to do that for some time now Booth." She admits with an evil glint in her eye.

"You have?"

"Yes."

"But why didn't you- I mean, I just… whoa this isn't a joke is it Bones? Cos I'm not sure I can take it if you are."

"I'm serious Booth. That night, when you told me you loved me."

"But you had this deer-in-the-headlights look when I told you."

"I don't know what that means."

"Bones I told you, then you looked like you were so scared I thought you didn't feel the same way."

"When I got home, I started thinking, and I thought maybe I feel the same, but then I remembered you said you loved me in an atta girl kinda way, I thought maybe cos you have this line that we can't cross."

"You kidding me Bones? My stupid line has been obliterated, left in the dust for the longest time."

"Well you should've told me sooner Booth."

She's saying all this so calmly and so matter-of-factly I'm inclined to think I've fallen asleep and am dreaming.

"Pinch me Bones."

She pinches me on the forearm so hard I'm sure it'll leave a bruise.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"You told me to pinch you."

"I'm not dreaming am I?"

"No!"

"Bones, I love you."

"I know Booth. I love you too."

I pull her to me and we kiss.

"Hey Bones?"

"Yes?"

"I think it's time you got into your Wonder Woman costume."

_**Too cheesy? I swear it sounded really good in my head lol!**_

_**Ah the Bones withdrawal…. *gasp* need new episode….. **_


End file.
